Ingrid Bjorn
Ingrid Bjorn is the administrative assistant of The Bureau. Profile Ingrid is the secretary and administrative assistant of the Bureau. She sports gray hair in a ponytail that brushes down to her shoulder. She wears a white dress shirt with a purple V-collar, and a snowflake necklace between the collar. Along with those, Ingrid sports purple lipstick, a pearl earring, a phone earpiece, and glasses over her blue eyes. Notable Events of Criminal Case Meeting Ingrid In the opening cutscene of the first case of World Edition, the player arrived at the Bureau's European headquarters, where Ingrid welcomed the player. She informed the player about the Bureau's role and the danger of the job. She then asked whether the player wanted to be a Bureau member. Once they accepted, she would then introduce them to Chief Ripley. The Impossible Dream Shortly after the Bureau shut down the Promethian Cult, they went to Park Güell to celebrate their victory. During this event, Chief Ripley was shot by a dart to the neck, and Ingrid had to call for an ambulance right away. Some hours later, Ingrid reported to the Bureau that the chief did not make it, thus forcing her to take over. She commanded the player to head to the Sahara Region to hunt down the chief's killer. In Plain Sight Analyses In cases where Elliot is unavailable, Ingrid takes care of necessary digital/technical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Case #42: In Plain Sight *Account Details (12:00:00) Gameplay As the administrative assistant of the Bureau, Ingrid requires reports from three different "teammates" (friends who play Criminal Case and are recruited to the player's team) before she can let the player advance to the next case of the World Edition. Besides that, she notifies the player each time they level up in the World Edition. Also, as of the release of the World Edition, the player may choose Ingrid to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any World Edition case) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 5-hint partner. (Note that this feature is only available on the mobile version of the game.) Gallery Screenshots Ingrid_-_Case_116-7.png|Delightful Ingrid - Case 124-4.png|Excited Ingrid - Case 127-1.png|Smiling Ingrid - Case 116-4.png|Confident 1 IBjornConf.2.png|Confident 2 Ingrid_-_Case_116-5.png|Serious 1 Ingrid - Case 121-2.png|Serious 2 IBjornSerious3.png|Serious 3 Ingrid_-_Case_116-3.png|Glancing 1 Ingrid - Case 119-1.png|Glancing 2 Ingrid_-_Case_116-2.png|Doubtful 1 Ingrid - Case 119-2.png|Doubtful 2 Ingrid - Case 125-1.png|Doubtful 3 Ingrid_-_Case_116-6.png|Unsure 1 IngridBjornunsure.PNG|Unsure 2 IB-unsure.PNG|Unsure 3 Ingrid - Case 117-2.png|Thinking 1 Ingrid - Case 117-3.png|Thinking 2 Ingrid - Case 119-3.png|Thinking 3 IBjornThinking4.png|Thinking 4 Ingrid - Case 124-2.png|Wondering 1 Ingrid - Case 124-3.png|Wondering 2 Ingrid WECase 27-1.png|Wondering 3 IBjornDetermined.png|Determined Ingrid - Case 117-1.png|Grinning 1 Ingrid - Case 125-2.png|Grinning 2 Ingrid - Case 117-5.png|Angry 1 IngridBjornangry.PNG|Angry 2 IB-furious.PNG|Furious IBjornInfuriated.png|Infuriated IB-pointingherfinger.PNG|Pointing her finger 1. Ingrid - Case 134-1.png|Pointing her finger 2. Ingrid - Case 135-1.png|Pointing her finger 3. Ingrid - Case 118-1.png|Shocked 1 Ingrid - Case 124-1.png|Shocked 2 Ingrid - Case 121-1.png|Sad 1 Ingrid - Case 127-2.png|Sad 2 Ingrid_-_Case_116-8.png|Holding a remote control. Ingrid - Case 116-9.png|Holding a remote control, sad. Ingrid - Case 116-10.png|Holding a remote control, serious. Ingrid - Case 122-1.png|Panic IBjornCalimgDown.png|Calming Ingrid - Case 122-4.png|Holding a photo of Adam Hassan. IBjornHoldingtheBureaubadge.png|Holding the bureau badge. IngridBjornblushing.PNG|Blushing 1 IngridBjornblushing2.PNG|Blushing 2 IngridBjornnervous.PNG|Nervous 1 Ingrid - Case 126-1.png|Nervous 2 IBjornStressed.png|Stressed IngridInjured.png|Injured IngridLab.png|Ingrid's lab render. IngridLevelup-1.png|Ingrid will be the one notifying the player leveling up in World Edition. Ingridpartner.jpg|The player may choose Ingrid to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any World Edition case) and provide hint bonuses. Comingsoonwe.png|Ingrid in the Coming Soon window as more cases for World Edition are added. Ingridcasemarker.png|Ingrid will appear on a certain case mark in the map when a case is required to be unlocked, asking for reports from the previous case before you can move forward. Ineedyourreportsingrid.png|Ingrid will require you to ask three friends for reports to go to the next case in World Edition. Ingridletsgo.png|Ingrid will let you advance once she receives those reports from three different teammates. Jackandcarmenandmarinareports.png|You can also use Criminal Case Cash to give Ingrid three reports (from Jack, Carmen, and Marina) without asking. IngridRecruit.png|"I need more recruits!" IngridBLimitedOffer.png|Ingrid, giving a limited time offer. Trivia *Although Ingrid's hometown has not been confirmed yet, both her given name and surname are of Nordic origin. *Ingrid is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the Administrative Assistant of the Bureau, Ingrid appears in every single case of the World Edition-to-date. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Bureau Personnel